Gaskets made of material with rubber elasticity such as rubber, elastomer, or the like, generally called rubber gaskets, are interposed in a compressed condition at a connecting section of two objective members to be fastened and integrated of an internal combustion engine under pressure and other industrial machines, referring to Patent Literatures 1 to 3. Patent Literature 1 discloses the vibration block member which is also used as a gasket, seal member to be interposed between the flange portion of the intake manifold and the manifold mounting surface of the engine body. Patent Literature 2 discloses the gasket made of rubber to be interposed between the cylinder head and the cylinder head cover of the engine. Patent Literature 3 discloses the gasket made of the elastic body to be interposed between the engine and the intake manifold made of synthetic resin.